


Locked away

by The_end_of_eternity



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Cannibalism?, I wrote this in an hour for my significant other, M/M, idk y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24817462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_end_of_eternity/pseuds/The_end_of_eternity
Summary: What if Touka had been kidnapped instead of Kaneki? And then Kaneki is captured with Shuu while trying to rescue her...and Shuu is injured... can you see where this is going?
Relationships: Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Tsukiyama Shuu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Locked away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Werekoyote](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werekoyote/gifts).



“Damn,” Kaneki curses. This rescue mission is going about as well as he expected it to, which is, essentially, terribly. When Touka was captured by Aogiri Tree and her senseless brother a few days ago, Kaneki was ready to storm in there guns blazing. Yoshimura held him back until they could gather enough allies to sneak into Aogiri Tree safely, and Kaneki was surprised when Shuu walked in on their meeting to offer assistance. He claimed he was only going to protect “his dear, sweet Kaneki,” but Kaneki had suspicions that he truly does still care for Touka, at least a little.

Now, the groups have all split up across the building. Shuu is with Kaneki because of course he is. Unfortunately, the two ghouls are currently facing off against a small army of Aogiri Tree soldiers and a couple of very powerful higher-ups. One of them has an unsettling mask with only a mouth decorating it, and the other is Touka’s brother. Shuu and Kaneki are backed into a corner, and no matter how strong the two of them may be, they are outmatched. Kaneki watches with a shout bubbling in his throat as Shuu is impaled repeatedly by grin mask’s kagune, and then he himself is knocked unconscious by Kirishima. The last thing he sees is Shuu’s hand reaching to him in desperation as his other clutches at his chest.

When Kaneki reawakens, he is in a cold, windowless cell with very little light creeping through the space below the door. For a few hopeless moments, Kaneki throws himself and his kagune against the door. It produces very little result, and so he slumps against it. Only then is he able to focus on his surroundings and the purple-haired ghoul lying in the corner.

“Shuu!” Kaneki shouts, thrusting himself across the tiny space and toward Shuu. He clutches the ghoul’s shoulders and shakes him awake. Blood stains Shuu’s lips and his fingertips, and his arms curl defensively across the gaping hole in his chest. “Shit,” Kaneki laments, and Shuu’s eyes begin to peel open.

“Sweet Kaneki, such language! Mon ch é ri, I will be alright,” he assures, and brings his hand to cup Kaneki’s face. Kaneki feels tears beginning to drip down his cheeks, and he doesn’t understand it. Why does he cry for this man, when all he wants to do is eat him? But he remembers that day, when they went to a coffee shop and enthused over books for hours. He wonders how things could have gone differently had he not ended up in that arena. He also remembers when Shuu placed Kimi on the altar for him, and revealed her shoulder with a bite mark scar.

Very suddenly, Kaneki has an idea. “Shuu,” he begins, “you’re too weak right now to escape with me. And I’m certainly not leaving without you.” Shuu blinks tiredly at him, but offers a smile nonetheless. “Nonsense, mon beau, you must leave me behind. Such a darling as yourself does not deserve to be locked away like a caged bird.”

Kaneki glares at him. “Neither do you,” he asserts. Quickly, he stumbles backward and kneels a foot away from Shuu’s prone form. Shuu’s hand falls to his side, and he looks on in confusion. Kaneki takes a deep breath and sighs heavily, before he rapidly undoes the buttons of his shirt, dragging it down over one shoulder. He sits back, stretching his legs out in front of him. “Go ahead,” he invites, tilting his head so his neck is bared to Shuu.

Shuu simply stares in shock for several long moments. “But-” he protests, “ _ trésor _ , I would not dare- not here, not now. If you were to offer when I could make a ritual of this moment, by God I would agree. This place is so filthy, amour...it would tarnish this intimacy.”

Kaneki snarls at him. “Dammit, Shuu! We don’t have time for this. You need to heal, so we can escape. Together. That is final, now come here and get this over with. I’m not-” His voice cracks, “I’m not leaving without you.” Even after Kaneki’s little speech, Shuu still does not make a move. Kaneki, frustrated, digs his nails harshly into his neck. Fresh blood spills from the wound, and Kaneki winces in pain.

Shuu’s eyes widen rapidly, and he yanks himself off of the floor. “Sweet Kaneki! Sweet, delectable Kaneki! How could you do such a thing?!” He shrieks, and Kaneki simply tilts his head further to the side to expose his neck. “Please,” he whimpers, “Please, Shuu. Do it.”

Shuu catches Kaneki’s scent and suddenly lurches toward him. “Ohhhhh,” He moans, “ _ Fuck _ , mon amour, do you smell absolutely  _ enticing _ , and you ask so nicely…” He kneels between Kaneki’s legs and tucks his head into the crook of his neck, inhaling his scent. A deep rumble erupts from his chest, and Kaneki shivers when he realizes that Shuu is  _ growling _ . Shuu gently probes his tongue at the shapes Kaneki’s nails left in his neck, as they are already beginning to heal. Kaneki shivers again, more violently.

“Are you certain?” Shuu asks, and Kaneki curls his toes in his shoes at the sensation of Shuu’s breath caressing his neck. “Y-yes. Please,” Kaneki answers, and that’s all it takes for Shuu.

The ghoul gathers Kaneki into his surprisingly muscled arms and tugs him into his lap. He drags a slender finger down Kaneki’s neck, causing the other to release a breathy noise from low in his throat. Shuu grins wolfishly at him, examining him like a holiday feast. Kaneki barely has time to blink before Shuu is suddenly digging his teeth into the juncture between Kaneki’s neck and shoulder. Kaneki releases a sharp, high-pitched scream, and Shuu clamps a hand over his mouth. He unclamps his jaw long enough to say, “Shush, mon ange,” before he places his mouth over the wound once again.

Tears fall from Kaneki’s eyes, and he trembles violently in Shuu’s embrace as he drains him of blood. He wraps his arms around Shuu and digs his nails into the ghoul’s back, and Shuu growls once again in response. They clutch at each other for several long moments, until Shuu decides that he has had enough. He removes his mouth, but laves his tongue over the bite mark to clean the blood away. 

Shuu loosens his grip on Kaneki enough to pull pack and look at him. Kaneki looks entirely disheveled, with pupils blown wide in teary eyes and his hair a total mess. Shuu’s purple hair falls over his eyes, and all Kaneki can see is his blood-covered mouth. Shuu’s chest heaves, and Kaneki can feel his heart thundering where their chests are pressed together. “Shuu, I-” he starts to say, but Shuu interrupts him with a predatory grin.

“May I kiss you, precious Kaneki?” He asks, and Kaneki can almost feel his heart stop beating. He stares at Shuu, and the ghoul simply brushes his hair out of his eyes so Kaneki can see the desperation in them. “Pretty please with a cherry on top?” He adds, and Kaneki simply huffs as he surges forward to capture Shuu’s lips with his own.

Kaneki has no experience with this kind of thing. His first and only date was with Rize, and we all know how well that turned out. He’s been an isolated bookworm his entire life, and that kind of lifestyle doesn’t offer much room for romance. Nonetheless, he gives the kiss his all. Shuu’s tongue enters his mouth, tasting of Kaneki’s own coppery blood, and Kaneki really doesn’t see why Shuu gets so worked up about his taste, yet he enjoys it anyway. Shuu presses up against him with more force, groaning into his mouth, and Kaneki watches as stars dance behind his closed eyelids. When they pull apart, gasping for breath, Shuu presses his forehead to Kaneki’s. The younger ghoul chokes out “Shuu? What does this make us?”

Shuu simply winks at him. “I reckon we’ll figure that out when we get the hell out of here,” he replies, and they pull away from each other, waiting by the door for their chance to escape.


End file.
